Tony's Famous Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony is not a DiNozzo but a Stuart he is Miley Stuart: A.K.A Hannah Montana's oldest brother. They have a big family and most of them are famous music stars. Tony went and joined the Police Academy. Now he works at NCIS where he met his wife Kate Todd. Now it is 2010 and the secrets are about to spill out...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony has a secret he is the older brother to Lukas Stuart, Jackson Stuart, Faith Stuart, Grace Stuart, Miley Stuart: A.K.A Hannah Montana, Jeanette Stuart, Ray Stuart, David Stuart, Leland Stuart, Leah Stuart, Lee Stuart, Susannah Stuart, Nathen Stuart, Pearl Stuart and Ruth Stuart.

He was 14 years older then Lukas, He is 15 years older than Jackson, He is 16 years older than Faith, 17 years older then Grace, 19 years older than Miley, 21 years older than Jeanette and 23 years older than the twins Ray and David, he is 24 years older Leland, Leah, and Lee Stuart, 26 years older than his little sister Susannah, 28 years older than his brother Nathen and 29 years older than twins Pearl and Ruth.

When he was young he learnt to play guitar like his dad Robby Ray Stuart he was really good at that and the piano. But when he was older at 15 he witnessed a girl being rapped and wanted to help her but didn't know what to do. So after that he told his dad he wanted to be a cop. To help people like that girl. His father said 'That is a very noble idea son I am really proud of you'. His mother said 'Be careful son I agree with your dad this is a really noble idea. I am so very proud of you'. Susan was the name of his mother.

Lukas was born when Tony was 14 he didn't know much about being a big brother. Jackson was born when Tony was 15 Tony liked being a big brother once he learnt how to be a good big brother but he wanted to get into the police academy so he didn't spend a lot of time with his new brother or other brother Lukas. When Tony was 19 his little sister Miley Stuart was born. Tony had just started his first year at the Police Academy under a different name far away from home. So he wasn't there when Miley was born. When that school year was over and he had, had basic training, background checks, psychological evaluations, polygraph, drug screening and fire arms training. He decided to intern with the Sheriff in Crowley Corners in between time her rode his horse Dawn and played with his younger siblings. September came and he left again for his second year at the police academy. By the time he was 21 he was a fully qualified police officer. That's when another little sister was born named Jeanette. He moved around the next couple of years his mother and father having more children and Tony checking in on them twice a year but it was not enough. By 2002 he was Senior Field Agent in NCIS in DC. He got the call late one night that his mother had died in childbirth giving birth to twins Pearl and Ruth. Tony immediately took a leave of absence and went home to bury his mother and hold his brothers and sisters. Miley was ten at the time of her mother's death.

Tony and his Dad and family her knew her the longest grieved a lot. Tony really missed his mother. He missed the calls she made to him weekly at night asking how was his day. Tony really missed her.

In 2004 he married Caitlyn Todd a member of his NCIS team. He had told her all his secrets and she was ok with having a big and famous family.

In the next 6 years Tony and Kate had four children 5-year-olds twins Robert Earl Stuart and Susan Miley Stuart, 3-year-old Peter John Stuart and 15 month old Dolly Pearl Stuart. Kate was pregnant again with their 5th child. They had kept all of this a secret.

Now it was 2010 and Miley had come out as being Hannah Montana. Tony knew she would eventfully he didn't think it would be on live TV. He watched and marvelled how his sister had grown up in the 4 years he had missed.

Miley was now a Pop/rock star, Lukas was a Country Music Star, Jeanette was pop star, Ray was a Blues Music star and David was a Jazz Music Star.

No one at NCIS knew he was related directly to the Stuart family and that he was grateful about. He would be engulfed with people wanting to know about Miley if they knew. But that was going to change quite soon when a new case is dropped in the team's lap…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) **

**Jenny is also alive in this story and so is Ziva**

**But this is a Tate story:)**


End file.
